House of Anubis and the Necklace of Harmonia
by Aurixia
Summary: Years after House of Anubis and Het Huis Anubis en de Vijf van de Magische Zwaard, Tina Rutter and other students move into Anubis House and expects life to be boring. She will soon find that life at Anubis House isn't what it seems! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**House of Anubis and The Necklace of Harmonia**

"_Het Huis Anubis en het halssnoer van Harmonia"_

**House of Strangers; House of Rules**

Tina Rutter sat in a black, sleek car awaiting her destiny. Only days ago, she had received a letter saying that she had been accepted to England's most prestigious boarding school, and that she would be staying in the oldest house that was a part of the school, the House of Anubis. Her mother, Nina Rutter née Martin, was reluctant to letting her go, but she eventually gave in. Tina was a sixteen year old girl, of average height and average weight. She had pale skin, piercing green eyes, and blonde hair that waved all the way down to her shoulders in running streaks. She held no interest in the House of Anubis, it was just another school to her. What she didn't know, was that there were many adventures waiting for her...

She stepped out of the car as soon as she realized that it had stopped in front of a large, old building. Her brown slipper tapped on the cement as her yellow sun dress ruffled out of the car. She looked up at the building for the first time and realized that it was an old home with a small plaque, covered in leaves. Her eyes darted to what the plaque said in large letters:

ANUBIS

After a moment of staring, Tina walked up the broken steps and stood in front of the large doors that led into the house. Not knowing what she was doing, Tina opened the door and stepped inside of the house.

A staircase dominated the small room to her right and she noticed an opening that led to another room. The floor was filled with checkered titles, and animal heads were mounted on the wall that rested next to the staircase. The room gave an eerie feeling, which broke off the moment Tina heard a small squeal. She jumped just as a short, light skinned woman with gray eyes, many wrinkles and messy brown hair came through the opening and hugged her. The woman let go of her and said, "Why, hello there! I'm Reyna, your house mother. Welcome to Anubis house!"

Tina smiled at Reyna and let the woman lead her to her new room as she picked up her bags and followed closely behind. They walked up the small staircase and turned a corner to a small hallway that had about four small doors, it seemed. The woman led her to one of the rooms and she slowly opened the door to reveal two empty beds with white sheets. A small picture hung on the wall near the bed that rested next to a window. The bed showed a girl with ponytails and huge glasses. She seemed to be wearing red gloves. Reyna slowly approached the photo, and yanked it off of the wall. "This is old," was the only thing that she said.

Reyna spoke up after an awkward silence and said, "The other students should be arriving soon, you're the first. Dinner is at six and right after we will discuss the rules and curfews."

The woman didn't give Tina enough time to think, she walked out of the room in a hurry and slowly closed the door, leaving Tina alone in her room. Seeing as dinner would be in three hours, Tina slumped down on her bare bed and fell into a deep slumber.

An hour later, Tina was woken up by the sound of the door opening and another squeal filling the air. A girl with perfectly straight green hair, brown eyes and light brown skin set her bags on the other bed and waved at Tina. She seemed awfully cheery, it seemed. It wasn't until after the girl finished unpacking, that she spoke, "Hi stranger. I'm Susana Scott, pleased to meet you." Susana walked over to her and extended her hand. Tina slowly took it, and shook it.

"I'm Tina Rutter. It's nice to meet you too. Is anyone else here yet?"

"Well, I saw two boys entering one of the rooms downstairs. Twins, they were. Really cute."

Tina laughed and immediately took a liking to the girl, "Well then, we'll have to get our game on."

Both girls laughed for quite a while. They stopped as soon as they heard the sound of the door opening and Reyna greeting the newcomer into the house. Both girls walked downstairs to see who had made it in. "So, what do you know about this school and house? I have no clue what I'm going to be dealing with. Sounds pretty boring if you ask me." Susana remarked.

"My mother and father used to come here. They also stayed at this very house, said it was where they met. Dunno much else, except that their time here was filled with adventure." The blonde replied.

They stopped in the middle of the staircase and noticed a girl with red hair, freckles, and sun glasses with pink frames that hid her eyes. She seemed quite shy, and was startled when two boys with cleanly cut brown hair, light skin and matching outfits ran up to her. They seemed extremely silly, even their voices as they said at the same time, "Hello! Hello! We're Liam and James Moore. You look pretty cute!"

Tina and Susana giggled at the boys' lame attempt to flirt with the girl. They finished their walk down the stairs and Susana spoke up, "Don't mind those two. They're silly." She rolled her eyes as the boys started flirting with Tina. "I'm Susana, and that's Tina. What's your name?"

By the time the girl had gathered the courage to speak in her pearly voice, Tina had already joined Susana in front of the new girl. "I'm Lindsey. Hi." Lindsey's eyes darted away from the two girls."

The door opened once more just as Reyna chimed a small, silver bell she was carrying and called for dinner to start. Everyone, including the new comer, who was a tall boy with tan skin, blue eyes and spiked blonde hair, sat at the dinner table and began to eat. Time passed by quickly and soon all of the teenagers found themselves sitting on a couch in the sitting room with Reyna sitting in front of them.

"Okay, just a few rules, loves," she started out calmly. "First, you must be awake by seven o' clock and with your uniform on. Second, there is no going up to the attic, my room, my study or the cellar. Third, curfew is at nine o' clock, so you have some time to lounge around and get acquainted."

At the end of that, Reyna said thank you and walked away, up the stairs to her room. She had seemed sweet to all of them, and it seemed like the time here was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note** – Hi, guys! I saw the season finale for House of Anubis and was inspired to write this story. This is a little weird, so let me explain. This story takes place in the English House of Anubis, but is after the Dutch show _Het Huis Anubis en de Vijf van de Magische Zwaard_. So basically, this is after a non-existent English version of that show. Tina _is_ Fabian and Nina's daughter, she is the only one related to the previous Sibuna members, lets see where we go with that! Oh, and what's funny is that I noticed as I was writing this, that Tina and Nina rhyme, but I decided to keep the name. No mystery in this chapter, but it'll come soon. Please review, I want to know what you think!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own _House of Anubis/Het Huis Anubis _or _Het Huis Anubis en de Vijf van de Magische Zwaard_. This is the only time I am going to say this.


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Anubis and The Necklace of Harmonia**

"_Het Huis Anubis en het halssnoer van Harmonia"_

**Author's Note - PLEASE READ ANY AUTHOR'S NOTES I HAVE. **Okay, so this is an author's note at the beginning, yay! Please read it. Regarding _Het Huis Anubis en de Vijf van het Magische Zwaard_. That show is the spin-off to the Dutch version of House of Anubis. It aired after the 3-4 seasons of _Het Huis Anubis_ ended. It features five new residents with enhanced senses and new owners named, Kai and Arlene. Basically, the show in the Netherlands is at its 6th season, counting the spin-off. That's all, now onto the story!

P.S. I'm sorry I have taken so long to update, this is embarassing lol.

**House of Teachers; House of Friendships**

The stairs made a creaking soundn as Tina sprinted down the stairs. She was wearing her red blazer along with the rest of her uniform, and her Eye of Horus necklace dangled from her neck. Last night, she had promised Susana that they would wake up early and head to school before it started. Like always, she had woken up thiry minutes late and had struggled to reach Susana before she left. Luckily, she caught Susana as she was picking up her backpack.

"There you are," Susana said with a smile. "I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

"I'm so sorry. I woke up late." Tina said.

"Nevermind that, shall we head out?"

Tina smiled. "Yes, we shall."

As the girls were heading out, Tina suggested that they take a quick detour through the forest. Susana agreed and both girls walked into the forest. The trees started thinning when the girls noticed an Old Willow by the path. "I recognize this tree." Tina said as she walked up to it and stroked it.

"How do you recognize it if this is your first time here?"

"My parents have a picture of themselves infront of this tree." Tina smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" Susana asked.

"I'm just a little home-sick, is all."

The girls continued walking in silence until they reached the end of the forest. They were met with a large building that appeared to have the same design of Anubis House. Students appearing from different spots were heading into the front doors, so the girls decided that it was the school.

"Good Morning students, I am Miss Jaffray, one of your many teachers at this school. Welcome to German 101," A dark skinned woman with short hair said. "Today we will be doing an activity to get to know each other better. Everyone, get into groups of three."

Tina quickly found Susana and the girls went on a search for Lindsey. Before they reached the girl, she was whisked away by the twins and they ended up being paired with the blonde boy from their house. No one knew him seeing as he arrived late and barely talked at all, so the girls decided to make the best of it.

Miss Jaffray explained that every student would have to take a turn asking the other two partners a quesdtion. It was a pretty easy task, and everyone got into it quickly.

Susana started. "What's your full name?" 

"Tina Sarah Rutter," Tina laughed.

"Jimmy Ronald Newman..."

The rest of the class period went by quickly. The three got into the questioning and soon they so much about each other, that they were comfortable answering any question. The bell rang and the three jumped, reaching for their backpacks in the process.

"We'll meet you later, Tina." Susana turned and left.

"Okay." Just as Tina was about to walked out the door, something caught her eye. The window to her left had a strange glow, almost as if the face of a woman was staring at her. A name popped into her mind, a name she had no idea she knew. _Amneris_.

**Author's Note **- Okay so I kinda lied, this is the second author's note of the day. First off, the reason I included the Old Willow was because the Sibuna ritual was infront of an Old Willow, and the original show's name was, _The House Anubis and the Secret Club of the Old Willow_. That's in English, it was then shortened. Second, Mara is here as a teacher 'cause she's smart :D. Third, some of you may have recognized the name "Amneris". Rufus mentioned her in the show. The original goes deeper into Amneris' story in Seasons 2 and 3, but enough about that. Link time! For all the characters in this chapter except Mara (she doesn't need a link).

**Amneris- ****.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_1KyPgRmDkSC6XKdDlZ-4JuXHcfM=&h=360&w=480&sz=13&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=w3umkSDF1mmSRM:&tbnh=119&tbnw=170&ei=b4TqTaDTE4HAsAPhueTjDQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3DAmneris%2Bhet%2Bhuis%2Banubis%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1519%26bih%3D672%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=122&vpy=76&dur=78&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=146&ty=94&page=1&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0&biw=1519&bih=672**

**Jimmy - **.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=&usg=_eb6IGeMETydBe9YqjEyDJEOvjf8=&h=400&w=279&sz=10&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=K2BQ6HhipnyklM:&tbnh=122&tbnw=84&ei=SIXqTcUCkbawA-W1qNgN&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dblonde%2Bguy%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1519%26bih%3D672%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=115&vpy=40&dur=16&hovh=269&hovw=187&tx=111&ty=167&page=1&ndsp=43&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0&biw=1519&bih=672

**Susana - **.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/bright-hair-colors/teal-hair/pretty-teal-green/&usg=_TyLVvqlHXj8pu1ynRAgi-GEJvuU=&h=500&w=375&sz=126&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=J7fI8QDzZM2KeM:&tbnh=147&tbnw=108&ei=ioXqTZ2tIoSqsAPGwrz5DQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dgreen%2Bhair%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1519%26bih%3D672%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=171&page=1&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=53&ty=35

**Lindsey - **.com/imgres?imgurl=http:/us.&imgrefurl=http:/www./photo_2456189_&usg=_AW4PnvI8H3LkyzkKfatxvpYOp6Y=&h=1200&w=801&sz=100&hl=en&start=51&zoom=1&tbnid=QBF3cZARDzSpRM:&tbnh=174&tbnw=116&ei=z4XqTY61Ho-isAPVn-ntDQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dred%2Bhair%2Bgirl%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1519%26bih%3D672%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=343&page=3&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:51&tx=86&ty=85

**Tina - **.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/Concert_&imgrefurl=.com/Concert_Tickets/Taylor_&usg=_Jwt64Pu0B7XnpX0LbuMGCTfM7w=&h=320&w=320&sz=24&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=a-UWFOxOAUmR9M:&tbnh=158&tbnw=155&ei=CobqTf2LIZO-sQP-9v3sDQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dtaylor%2Bswift%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1519%26bih%3D672%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=219&page=1&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0&tx=57&ty=80

I imagined Tina as Taylor Swift in the first chapter, I don't know why. So I stuck with it.


End file.
